Luxa
Luxa is a royal Regalian and the granddaughter of Vikus and Solovet. She is at first a friend of Gregor's, though later she further becomes his love interest. Luxa is bonded to Aurora the bat, and later, Ripred the rat. Appearance Luxa has the average appearance of a Regalian, with pale, translucent skin, and long, silvery blonde hair. She has violet eyes, which Gregor describes as a "dazzling shade of light purple" unique even among the Underlanders. She is first introduced with her hair intricately braided and tucked into a belt at her waist. In Gregor the Overlander, Luxa cut off her long hair when she joined the "Questers" to fulfill the [[Prophecy of Gray.|'Prophecy of Gray.']] When Gregor asked her why, she mentioned that long hair is dangerous to have in battle. In The Curse of the Warmbloods, she has a new scar running from her left temple to her chin. According to her, she was clawed by a rat in The Labyrinth after being separated from the rest of the party in The Prophecy of Bane In The Marks of Secret, it's stated that her hair is growing back out and that Gregor believes she is pretty. Background Luxa, the future queen of Regalia, is a girl around the same age as Gregor. She is described as having "attitude," and is an excellent sword fighter with an acrobatic fighting style. Luxa is rarely separated from her bond, a golden bat named Aurora, and Ares, her cousin's (and later Gregor's) bond. Her parents were killed by gnawers when she was young. Her grandmother, Solovet, is the leader of the Regalian army and a harsh, contentious woman, the opposite of her grandfather, Vikus, who is understanding and peaceful. She has several cousins: Nerissa, an unstable soothsayer, Howard, a trainee-doctor, Hazard, a 7-year-old Halflander, Stellovet, Howard's snobby sister, and their other siblings who reside at the Fount. Luxa is weighed down by responsibility and grief, but she is a good, strong leader and a loyal friend. Luxa bonded with Ripred at the end of '''Code of Claw, '''causing a stir in Regalia in an attempt to make peace after the war. She saved Boots' life during the battle in the Tankard (the Labyrinth in the rats' territory). For several months everyone thought she had been killed by the deadly Serpents of the Waterway. She became good friends with the Nibblers- the large mice in the Underland- when they took her and Aurora in, after the bat's wing had been dislocated. To help her friends, she, Gregor, Hazard, Boots, Howard, Nike, Thalia, Ares, Aurora, and Temp journeyed through the Swag and into Hades Hall. They discovered the Bane's secret plot to eliminate all of the Nibblers in the Underland. Luxa and Gregor have a strong, though rocky, friendship. Luxa can occasionally be bossy, and does not like when others disagree with her. Both are very brave and have saved each other's lives several times, which has bound them together. Rescuing, fighting, and solving the Underland's many problems side by side has built up a trust between them, which has helped Luxa and Gregor get through their many difficulties. At the end of the last book, it is undetermined whether Gregor leaves Luxa behind forever, as his family is still deciding whether to move to Virginia. Trivia * She is a skilled athlete, excelling in sword fighting, calisthenics, and gymnastics. * She used to own a pet lamb when she was younger. It knew tricks- including jumping through a hoop. * She will be crowned queen of Regalia when she turns sixteen. * She was the first to bond with a gnawer (Ripred). * Her Parents were killed by rats. * Her mother's name was Queen Judith. * Luxa comes from the latin word "lux", meaning light. Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Underlanders Category:Humans Category:Queen Category:Main Character Category:Character